


Steven Universe: the Rose warriors

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Terrorism, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: After the diamonds were killed by a Rose Quartz Gem Homeworld and Earth are joined in peaceRose Quartz trains Gems and humans in the united armyAfter a rise of Homeworld diamond worshipers start rebelling against the United worldsI don't own Steven UniverseSteven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network and probably morePlease support the official release





	Steven Universe: the Rose warriors

Thousands of years ago

Rose Quartz stands with her sword and shield in her hand above the gem of Yellow Diamond. She picks up the gem and bubbles it "I've waited so long to do that".

Rose begins to walk out of Yellow Diamonds throne room as her Pearl is waiting for her outside, "I see that the mission was a success, though I had no doubts that you would win" Pearl says proudly "what the status, hows everyone else doing?" Rose asks "well Ruby and Saphire" "Garnet!" Rose interrupts Pearl "oh yes sorry I'm still not use to that, Garnet has rallied a small group but it was still enough to take down the entirety of White Diamonds court including White Diamond" "I'm glad to here that, which reminds me thank you for defending the door and making sure no one got in" Rose says "oh .. thank you it means a lot to hear you say that".

Rose looks to the entrance to the room they were in and sees Garnet walking in "Garnet I heard your mission was a success" Rose says to the red and blue fusion "well yes it was a hard fought battle but in the end me and my team were successful" as she finishes she shows the gem for White Diamond to Rose "excellent now half of the Diamond authority is down it shouldn't be as hard as it's been to take them down" Rose says with relief "it will be even easier than that, I've just seen a vision of Blue Diamond surrendering her army" Garnet says "great, so that means there's only Pink Diamond left, after that it should be easy to win the war" pearl says with glee, Rose smiles "find a place where we can avoid detection and we will rest".

Rose, Garnet and Pearl grab there weapons and raise the morale in the soldiers before starting to look around the area of Pink Diamonds court but there's no one there. They continue to look around the area and find nothing, Rose tells everyone to stay back as she goes in to the throne room, Rose walks in slowly and sees Pink Diamonds gem on the ground.

Rose picks up the gem, bubbles it and sees a sword very close to the gem, on a monitor screen the faces of the Diamonds with all of them having crosses over the pictures except Blue Diamond, under the pictures is some writing I soon realised after my fellow Diamonds were slaughtered by those peasants I knew that this war wouldn't last that much longer, but after my close friend Blue told my she and her army would surrender I would be alone in a one vs all war, I would rather die by my own hands then by the rebels, Rose takes a minute to take in everything "so that's why there was no gems in the court. Wait. We ... won, we won" Rose walks out of the room.

Pearl sees Rose walk out of the throne room with Pink Diamonds Gem "Rose, What happened in there" Rose looks at Pearl "she was already like this when I went in, there was a note saying she would rather die by her own hands then by ours" Rose says "after Blue Diamond surrenders does that mean we win?" Pearl asks "I think it does" Garnet answers "we will have to wait to see if that is true, for the meantime lay low there's probably still gems who want our heads on a pike" Rose says.

Some time later

Blue Diamond sends a video message to Rose and the rebels "Rose Quartz, you and your army have won, come to my court and I will surrender". Rose, Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth go to the court of Blue Diamond and as Blue Diamond sees them she raises from her palanquin. Bismuth has the breaking point equipped to her hand behind her back just in case, Blue Diamond and her pearl step forward and puts their hands behind their backs, Rose pulls out her sword and stabs Blue Diamond through the abdomen, Pearl and Garnet wince.

Rose picks up the gem and bubbles it while Pearl stabs Blue Pearl, as Rose attempts to leave Garnet puts her hand on Roses shoulder "you could have come to a peaceful solution, why did you have to do that?" Garnet asks "so this can never come back to bite us, I didn't want to take any chances, it could have bern, the war is over now!" Rose says, Rose looks at her blade "Bismuth take this down to the forge please" Bismuth grabs the sword with the hand with the breaking point, Rose sees the breaking point but chooses to leave that for later "what now?" Pearl asks "we try and peacefully ally with Earth, we don't know how the world leaders will take to us but hopefully it won't be bad".

Rose sends a video message to the United Nations of Earth "hello my name is Rose Quartz, I am a gem from the gem homeworld, our planet is recovering from a war where our old way of living has been ended, I wish to discus our two worlds peacefully joining as allies, we will be arriving on your world in two weeks of your time unarmed" as Rose finishes the message Garnet comes up from behind Rose "do you think they will take to us nicely?" Garnet asks "I really hope" Rose says.

(I'm not gonna bore you with politics)

"Well Rose Quartz I'm glad that our worlds have agreed to peacefully co exist" the UN leader says shaking Roses hand "so am I, it's a honer, a pleasure and a nice change from how we used to live. I'm look forward to seeing how our people live together" Rose walks away "are you happy all your work paid off?" Pearl asks "of course I am, I just don't know what I'm gonna really do now".

The day of Stevens birth

Human and Gem doctors and nurses are around Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are in the waiting room, Rose is covered in medical equipment on a bed "miss Quartz we will warn you we're not quite sure if this will work, if it does then both you and your child will be fine" the nurse explains "and if it doesn't work?" Rose asks "Well we don't really know" the doctor says "I guess il hope for the best" Rose says.

Rose is experiencing pain like she never felt before "keep pushing Rose keep pushing" the doctor says, all Rose can do is push and wince, Greg nearly fainted at the sight of what was happening "it's coming, it's coming" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, the human and gem doctors and nurses are looking at machines and Rose with worried expressions on their faces, Rose lets out a massive cry of pain but afterwards she felt relief.

She looked down as in between her legs was her child, the first human-gem hybrid, "Well miss Quartz everything went well" the nurse says with a clean baby in her arms, Rose reaches out for her child and the nurse put it n her arms and takes of the medical equipment off of Rose. "It's a boy Greg" Rose says to the new father "Well we know what to call him" Greg says, "hello Steven" Rose says to her new baby "welcome to the beautiful world".

Fourteen years later

Steven and Rose are on the beach watching the ocean waves shift "it's beautiful, don't you think Steven?" "Yes it is mom" Steven says, "you and Connie have been doing well in training recently, it's strange if you never insisted we wouldn't have started" Roses says.  
Garnet is heard coming through the door of the temple "Rose you need to see this" she looks serious so Rose gets up as fast as she can and runs inside, with Steven walking behind her.

Garnet shows Rose the tv in Stevens room where a news broadcast is on "We are terrified to announce that Gems from Homeworld had warped into Washington D.C's Whitehouse, proceeded to kill all humans in the building including the president and drag any Gems to Homeworld, supposedly throughout this event they were screaming this is war and Homeworld will rise". "Why are they doing this?" Rose ask Garnet "we don't know but this could be very bad if it keeps going" Rose and Garnet decides to go to their rooms while Steven wonders what will happen.

Rose asks the UN for something, the UN are sceptical of Roses request, was the previous attack related to her, Rose tries convince the people that she had nothing to do with the Whitehouse attack. Someone runs into the room saying that Gems from Homeworld have invaded Australia, someone runs to a tv and the news was hijacked by Gems threatening the rest of earth, shouting what they did at the Whitehouse attack along with down with Rose Quartz, the UN decide to give rose her request.

Steven is with connie, she knows what's happening with him, Connie tries talking to Steven but he doesn't respond to anything. Steven thinks to himself about what might happen because of all this chaos, what will his mother do.

Rose returns to the temple, Steven wants to talk with Rose but she ignores him and goes into the temple and starts talking to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Steven and Connie try and listen to the conversation by putting their ears against the wall.

Rose explains everything that happened at the UN, the gems are in shock "Rose, are you really doing this" Pearl asks "yes Pearl I see this right now as our only option right now" Garnet remains silent "I really dont think theres any other way around this and i need you and anyone else we can get to help" the gems all nod and warp away.

Steven and Connie are worried "what were they talking about?" Connie asked, Steven looks mad "I don't know but I wish I did". The two wait around inside with a lot on their minds for about two hours when the warp pad sound gets their attention, on the warp pad is Rose with Bismuth and a Peridot "you know what to do Bismuth right?" Rose asks "yes il see what we have and restart work with Peridots help" Bismuth says "is that fine with you?" Rose asks the Peridot "yes" the Peridot says and she followed Bismuth away. Steven takes the chance as soon as he can to talk to Rose "yes Steven?" "What's going on?" He asks "Steven I don't want you gett-" "what's going on?" He asks in a much sterner voice "if you insist on knowing" Rose points for Steven to sit down with Connie following.

"Steven there's no easy way to put this but ... we're going to start a war" Steven is speechless at what Rose just said with Connie having the same reaction "I've been talking with the UN and they have agreed to let me start an army for this, I really didn't want anything to happen but I feel like this is the only option" Connie doesn't know what to do, Steven is thinking to himself and Rose notices Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst on the warp pad with different expressions on their faces, Pearl is clearly sad almost to the point of tearing up seeing Rose tell all this to her baby, Garnet has her normal expression as she knew this would happen and Amethyst is annoyed more than anything. "Any luck?" Rose asks the gems "no" said Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl nods "whatever help you have tell them il need to speak with them as soon as possible" Rose says.

Rose walks outside, Garnet and Pearl warp to talk with whoever they found and Amethyst goes to her room. Steven and Connie are left with more questions then answers, Connie decides to head home while Steven head to his bed to lye down and think.

(AN: hope you enjoyed, so if this goes over well il start making more chapters quicker, other stuff may come in the meantime)


End file.
